


Misneach

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal John, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: John Watson is given the wrong mobile number and his life is changed forever.Please check the tags.





	Misneach

**Author's Note:**

> TW:// Towards the end of the chapter, when John's chat bubbles go all lowercase (Jun 1), John contemplates suicide. Quick summary will be provided next chapter.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142598268@N04/39227195034/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
